Albus Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy
by DarkBlueSong
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Al dan Scorpius. RnR please?


**Disclaimer:JK Rowling**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Albus Severus Potter, anak kedua Harry Potter yang terkenal. Juga satu-satunya anak yang mewarisi semua inci fisik Harry Potter. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah Harry Potter dalam ukuran mini.

Tapi siapa sangka kalau aku bersahabat karib dengan Scorpius Malfoy, anak dari Draco Malfoy, rival kedua orang tuaku waktu di Hogwarts? Tak aka nada yang percaya. Apalagi fisik Scorpius yang sangat mirip ayahnya membuat kami seperti Harry Potter dan Darco Malfoy, bukan Albus Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy.

Mungkin tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa pertemuan pertamaku dengan Scorpius sangatlah memalukan dan tidak sengaja. Waktu itu aku masih 7 tahun. Sampai sekarang aku masih malu kalau mengingat pertemuan pertama itu.

Ceritanya begini.

Suatu ketika keluarga kami belanja di Diagon Alley hendak membeli gaun untuk Lily, aku tersesat. Di hari libur, Diagon Alley penuh sekali penuh sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal satu pun diantara mereka dan mereka sangat aneh-aneh. Aku ketakutan dan panik sekali sampai ingin menangis. Kemudian ada seorang pria berambut pirang mendatangiku, diikuti seorang wanita muda berambut hitam dan seorang anak laki-laki pirang yang seusia denganku.

Pria itu menyapaku ramah. "Halo, Albus Potter ya?"

Aku makin ngeri ketika orang itu tau namaku.

"Tak apa. Aku tak bermaksud jahat, di mana orang tuamu?" tanyanya lagi masih ramah.

Aku tak menjawab. Bingung mau bilang apa. Apakah ia akan menculikku? Apakah ia termasuk orang jahat yang diburu para Auror seperti Dad?

"Oh, anak malang," kata wanita itu, menghampiriku dan memeluk pundakku. "Kau tersesat?"

Aku mengangguk kali ini. Kesalahan besar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut kami. Kami akan mengantarkanmu ke orang tua dan saudaramu," ajak wanita itu lembut.

Aku bukan anak penurut, seperti yang selalu diteriakan Mom padaku kalau aku bandel. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang membuatku menurutinya tanpa perlawanan, terutama orang asing yang tak kukenal atau tak kusuka. Dan orang-orang asing ini, aku merasa agak familiar. Mungkin aku melihatnya di halaman depan Daily Prophet sebagai buronan.

"Ayo," ujar wanita itu tadi. "Kau taka apa? Kami akan mengantarmu."

Aku mematung, berpikir keras apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Oh, ayolah cepat," kini giliran si anak pirang yang berkata. Ia berdiri di depanku dan menarik tanganku. "Aku kenal kau, kau anak Harry Potter."

Dan kali itu aku tau bahwa aku harus bertindak. Aku hanya mengingat beberapa mantra (karena aku memang baru tau beberapa). Tapi aku belum punya tongkat sihir. Aku tak tau apakah aku bisa melakukannya tanpa tongkat sihir (Dad tak pernah memberitahuku tentang mantra-mantra karena aku dianggap belum cukup umur). Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku berteriak keras, "AGUAMENTI!"

Semburan air muncul dari tangan kananku yang kuacungku seolah aku memegang tongkat. Membasahi anak laki-laki itu tepat di wajah dan sedikit di bahu perempuan itu sementara pria yang satunya tersiram sepatunya.

Dibantu ayunan tongkat si pria dewasa dan wanita muda, butuh beberapa menit untuk menghentikan semburan air itu (aku sendiri tidak bisa mengontrolnya, semburan air itu makin besar membasahi anak laki-laki pirang tadi). Mom dan Dad datang tepat ketika air berhenti. Tidak bisa bicara saking syoknya.

Kemudian mereka menghampiriku, menyadari keadaan dan sambil berulang kali meminta maaf mengeringkan keluarga tersebut.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Mom marah ketika mereka semua sudah kering, sementara aku sendiri belum.

Dengan gagap aku meneceritakan apa yang _kupikir _kulakukan.

Seperti biasa, Mom marah besar sementara Dad hanya tersenyum kecut. Lily hanya diam menonton dengan bingung. James tertawa, tapi segera berhenti ketika Mom memelototinya.

"Asal kau tau, tuan muda," Mom menggeram sambil mencengkram tongkta sihirnya. "Mereka adalah keluarga Malfoy! Mereka teman ayahmu!"

Dad tampak tidak setuju dengan kata Mom dan hendak membantah tapi langsung menciut di bawah tatapan garang Mom.

"Ini," ia menunjuk si pria yang tampak luar biasa jengkel. "Draco Malfoy. Ia seangkatan dengan ayahmu saat di sekolah dan sekarang menjadi rekan kerja ayahmu!"

Oh, Draco Malfoy yang itu. Mr Malfoy nyengir kecil.

"Sementara ini istrinya, Astoria," Mom menunjuk si wanita yang tersenyum perhatian, membuatku makin malu.

"Dan yang ini," dengan gemas Mom menarikku mendekat kepada si anak laki-laki pirang yang tadi basah kuyup paling parah. "Scorpius. Seharusnya kau berteman dengannya, bukanny malah menyiramnya seperti tadi!"

Scorpius menatapku aneh. Aku balas menatapnya dangan agak menyesal.

Mom tampak kehabisan kata-kata saking murkanya. Ia tida bisa berteriak-teriak lagi seperti yang dilakukannya di rumah. Maka ia kembali ke tempat Lily dan James berdiri sambil menatap Dad marah. Menyerahkan tindakan selanjutnya pada Dad.

Tidak seperti Mom, Dad sepertinya tidak terlalu marah padaku. Bahkan sekilas kulihat ia nyengir saat mengeringkan Scorpius. Dan sepertinya ia bingung harus bicara apa, maka ia hanya mengatakan dengan suara tegas yang agak tidak seperti biasanya, "Al, sekarang minta maaflah pada mereka semua."

Aku menatap Dad dengan tidak rela. Itu kan cuma kecelakaan, bukan salahku kalau semburan airku langsung menyerbu dengan ganas. Tapi Dad menatapku tajam dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Aku minta maaf pada Mr Malfoy lebih dulu, karena kurasa ia yang paling tersinggung. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

Kemudian aku minta maaf pada Mrs Malfoy, ia tersenyum lembut dan memelukku.

Lalu aku beralih pada Malfoy Junior.

Aku menatap anak laki-laki di depanku dengan pandangan menilai. Kulitnya pucat sekali, hampir seperti vampir-vampir versi muggle. Matanya abu-abu, pucat juga. Rambutnya pirang, lagi-lagi pucat sehingga nyaris putih. Aku curiga dia tak pernah berjumpa dengan matahari. Ia sendiri menatapku dengan pandangan menilai yang sama.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dengan resmi seperti yang kulakukan dengan Mr Malfoy tadi sambil berkata dengan nada formal, "Aku minta maaf."

Scorpius diam sejenak sambil menatapku, kemudian menjabat tanganku dan berkata dengan nada yang sama, "Dimaafkan." Setelah melepaskan jabatan tanganku ia berteriak penuh sukacita, "Wow! Itu tadi keren! Kita harus mencobanya lagi kapan-kapan! Kau Albus kan? Aku Scorpius."

Mom, Lily, James dan Mrs Malfoy melongo heran sementara Dad dan Mr Malfoy mendelik kaget.

Aku langsung menyukai anak ini, ia sedikit-banyak mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri yang menyukai kejadian dan tindakan yang nekat. Aku menyeringai dan berseru, "Yeah! Aku suka ide itu!"

Kemudian Mom mengajak keluarga Malfoy minum teh di Leaky Couldron sebagai ucapan maaf. Mom sendiri langsung akrab dengan Mrs Malfoy sementara Dad dan Mr Malfoy tampak canggung satu sama lain. Aku dan Scorpius membicarakan banyak hal dari mulai Quidditch sampai komik.

Sejak saat itu Scorpius Malfoy adalah sahabatku. Membuat Dad dan Mr Malfoy nyaris masuk St Mungo karena nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

**.**

**.**

**Jadi.. inilah saya ^^ fanfic pertama, mohon bantuannya. Review ditunggu lohh. Soalnya saya sendiri belum biasa sama fanfic. Mohon di-review *nyembah-nyembah***


End file.
